


Aching for Him

by Colporteur (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of emotional manipulation, Both young and old shimadas, F/M, Incest, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, just endless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Colporteur
Summary: Hanzo was always so damn handsome, no other reason needed for you to fall for him. Genji is more than willing to take advantage of your pining for his own benefit.





	1. Chapter 1

You peered out of the window with your hands resting on the desk pushed up against the wall, thighs shifting slightly with arousal as you saw Hanzo training in the courtyard of one of the many summer homes. His shirt was off and you saw the sweat trailing down his muscles even from her, your tongue licking your lips as if it was his salty skin. His hair slipped out of his tie and flittered through the wind and you pretended it was swaying in front of his face while your older brother fucked you.

Arousal began to burn through your core and you gave a guilty glance to the closed door before you sat down at the chair, shuffling forward to get a better look of his rippling muscles. That ache began to grow inside of you until it was unbearable, hand going into your underwear to feel the wetness already beginning to grow there.

Your hips began to rock into your hand before you froze, feeling something behind you.

“Poor imouto,” your brother Genji cooed into your ear, gently shifting you onto the desk with his greedy hands roaming your body, “Your anija too busy to give you the attention your aching cunt wants.”

You moaned, Genji pushing you up to the window so you could get a good look of Hanzo. His hands moved to under your shirt, slipping under your bra to pinch at your nipples. You gave a small gasp, you pretending the heavy weight pressing down on you was your other brother.

“I can see why you love him,” Genji said, the puff of air brushing against your cheek, “It’s hardly fair that he could be so handsome and not even know.”

You whined as Genji rocked his hip into your behind, feeling his erection brush against you. He undid your pants and pulled them to your ankles, making you shiver with both arousal and the chill. His fingers rubbed your damp panties, making you gasp and moan.

“Though I am glad he never did,” he said as he pulled down your panties, fingers slipping into your slick vagina and gently stretched out your walls with his fingers, “I’m sure you wouldn’t let me fuck you like this if you had him.”

“I’ve never really been someone’s second choice before,” he said, the head of his cock pressing against you and you don’t even remember when he had slipped that out.

“But I’ll make an exception for this,” he hissed as you felt him push into you, that stretch you had grown familiar with spreading through you, “Ah, you’re always so tight.”

He snapped his hips into you and you mewled, pent up already from his teasing and watching Hanzo. Genji’s hands shifted your head up to press against the glass of the window, forcing you to look at the shirtless Hanzo shooting arrow after arrow.

“Look at him” he commanded and your heart ached, “If only he could taste this sweet cunt then you’d have to drag him out of it. If only he knew what a slut his precious little sister was, aching for his cock.”

“Anija,” you sobbed, hands pressing onto the glass and Genji’s heart ached as he didn’t know which one you were calling for.

Ignoring that he picked up his pace, hands grasping your hips. Your hands tightened into fists on the slippery glass as Genji kept roughly fucking you, groans building up in his chest as watched the way your hair swayed. Your cunt twitched around him, making his entire body shudder with pleasure.

His hand reached around to rub your clit, determined to orgasm with you in a false sense of intimacy. He held it back until your cunt clenched around him, your body shuddering and he pushed his cock deep into you before climaxing as well.

You stayed perched over on the desk, panting for air. Genji pulled out to see some of his seed begin to dribble out of you and onto your thighs.

“I’m sorry,” you finally said as Genji reached over for a tissue to clean your aching core.

“For what?”

“You care for me, like how I care for Hanzo,” you said, still peering out the window.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, rubbing your hips he bruised while holding them, “I can’t be too selfish, this is enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhh, sorry I wanted this up earlier today but archive was sassing me real good

You saw the flash of green and blue from the Shimada palace and your heart latched into your throat. Your mind flashed to your two brothers, a taboo love burning inside of you still. Your feet began to carry you to the grounds you hadn't been in for a decade, scurrying up the wall with an ease and walking past the stunned guards and arrows. You jogged through the house you knew innately, hand resting on the blouse of your work uniform.

Your heart ached as you made your way to the room that tore your family apart, unsure what you would do if there was still blood staining the ground.  You held back vomit at the blood in the tapestry but kept it down long enough to hear a very familiar voice coming from the balcony to the side and you stopped the hope beginning to grow as you scurried over there.

“Do it,” Hanzo said, a figure holding a blade to his throat, “Kill me.”

Tears welled up in your eyes as the realisation that you would see the death of another brother. Your fingers tightened on their grip on the woods, your thoughts racing that you could barely believe when the stranger introduced themselves as Genji.

Your eyes whipped open to see them take off their mask, freezing as you saw those eyes stare out. They were older and pained but they were the same ones that looked into yours as he slid his cock into you.

Then he was gone with a feather drifting to the ground and you hesitantly stepped forward towards Hanzo before your body tensed with the sound of guards coming. Hanzo just stared blankly forward, your heartbreaking at how unsure he looked about things.  
“Anija,” you hissed and his head whipped up, turning around to see you there in a plain waitress outfit.

“How…?” he said but you just scurried forward, grabbing his hand.

“We need to go,” he just stared blankly at you as you pulled him along, electricity shooting up your arm at his touch.

You led him through the streets, far away from the streets that he knew. You looked around, looking for the familiar sight of a yakuza member before slipping through the alleyway there. Sensing danger you froze and pushed Hanzo against the wall, pressing your body against Hanzo’s hard one, making your brother freeze at how warm and soft you had gotten over the years. You kept looking out, waiting for the men in suits suspiciously nice to pass before the two of you left.

“Okay, anija,” you said with a smile and he willed down those inappropriate feelings that were beginning to well inside of him at the sight of it, “We’re nearly there.”

“Where?” he asked.

“My apartment,” you said, pointing at the complex, “It’s that building right there.”

The two of you scurried across and he stood there awkwardly as you opened the door, never figuring that you would have settled into normalcy over the years. You let him in, Hanzo setting his bow aside.

It was small, a lot of living in a little amount of space but it was yours.

You suddenly realized you were still holding his hand, letting go of it and taking a step back. You led him to the small living room, you pulling your hair out of it’s simple bun and he was mesmerized by the way it swayed back and forth with your hips. Hanzo didn’t even realise his mouth was dry until he tried to swallow, sandpaper roughly shifting in his mouth.

“There’s something wrong with me,” he murmured, suddenly lusting after his sister like a lecherous old man.

“Are you hurt?” you said, hands resting on his face and your body pressed against his again.

“I saw Genji,” you said, resting your head against his chest and enjoying the smell of his musk.

He awkwardly put his hand on your back and you shuffled closer, staring up at him with wide eyes. Hanzo froze as your eyes flickered down to his lips for a split second, pupils flaring as you looked at him.

“Anija,” you sighed and he pushed you away with fear as you started to lean up to him.

You just forced yourself forward and threw your arms around his neck as you kissed him, despite the screaming in his head that this was wrong he desperately pulled you close. Your hips rocked into his, feeling the erection that had built up since he saw you again.

“I want you,” you finally gasped out, wiggling in his grip.

“Bedroom?” was all he asked, his mouth desperately sucking at your neck with a fire he didn’t know he had for you.

You gasped out directions, your hands moving up to unbutton your blouse. Your hips wiggled with anticipation and his rough hands slipped under your skirt. You gasped as the two of you collapsed on your bed, you panting as he pinned you down and nipped at your neck. Your breasts popped free from your bra as he roughly tugged at it, the sound of fabric ripping filling the air. You shivered as he looked at you with dark eyes, a tongue dragging across your nipple.

Your hands move down to tug at his belt, a clunk as things tumbled to the floor. He shuffled off what he called a shirt, showing his broad chest. Your tongue flicked out to lick your lips, hands desperately roaming across it as you realized that he had gotten so burly in the years you were apart. You wiggled your hips against his, realizing just how stuffy the skirt you had was.

You pulled it up and it bunched up around your waist while showing your damp panties. His rough hands gently pulled your thighs apart, head moving down to puff breaths against it. You shivered and he dragged a tongue against it, making you gasp as he tasted you. You got wetter and wetter, aching with the realization that you would finally have the man you wanted for years.

With a grunt he shifted his pants down enough for his cock to slide free, you getting a glance of it while he straightened up and pulled off the sopping panties to toss to the side. Hanzo gently teased your entrance with his cock, you pleading for more while spreading your legs apart for him. His hands rested by your head and holding your hands up there, easing himself in with a groan.

“Anija,” you gasped, a wonderful stretching pleasure spreading through you as he filled you.

With the realization that he was balls deep into his sister, who wiggled enthustiastically below him, he couldn’t hold back the feeling of how right it was. He was struck by how beautiful you had become, the blouse opened to show your breasts heaving with your skirt bunched up beneath it. Your snug cunt clutched at him, desperately trying to take more and more.

“Please,” you begged and he snapped his hips, making you gasp.

His hips rocked with a curious pace, trying to figure out how fast he wanted to go. Hair began to slip out of the tie at the back of his head but he looked past it to watch your chest moving with each thrust pushing you back. He moved one hand to grasp it, thumb brushing against it. Your walls clenched down at him, your eyes rolling back as you chanted his name.

“I always wanted you,” you finally confessed, Hanzo pressing his lips against yours for a moment.

“What took us so long,” he growled, hardly holding back his pace as he furiously fucked you into the mattress.

Your body arched up into his chest as you suddenly came, your fluttering walls around him driving him to follow suit. His seed filled you up, squirting out of his twitching cock to coat you. He sat upright a bit, absolutely adoring the sight of his cock in you with his cum seep out slightly. Hanzo was loath to slip out, finding himself enamoured with your tight vagina wrapped around him.

“Didn’t I always say you’d have to drag him out once he got a taste,” your thighs tightened around Hanzo’s waist to stop him from getting up at the sight of the cyborg.

“This isn’t…” he started but you sat up as well, kissing him.

“He’s not unused to this,” you said, pressing a kiss to his throat as you saw it move with realization.

“For how long,” he asked, looking at you.

“A few years before…” you froze, unable to describe it.

“Before everything fell apart.”

“Now you’re both back in my life,” you said with a smile up at him, “Please don’t leave it again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, thank you for reading

You looked up to Hanzo, his soft cock still inside of you. Anger radiated from Hanzo and you were unsure whether it was the realization that Genji was here or that Genji had fucked you himself years ago. You put your hands on Hanzo’s chest, pressing kisses over his broad chest. Your breasts brushed against his chest and you felt him shiver, his cock twitching inside of you.  Your large doe eyes looked up at him, fingers trailing across his nipples as Genji walked towards the two of you with his mask sliding off.

“Anija,” you said despite your cunt still wrapped around him, “Please let us be together, all of us.”

You nuzzled your nose against his cheekbones, pressing kisses over his face.

“Okay,” he finally said, Genji sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around your waist to take off your blouse, and ripped bra.

“You don’t listen to me?” Genji teased, pressing a kiss to your neck, “Is it because I don’t have such a pretty cunt?”

Hanzo just sighed and you smiled at him, kissing Hanzo on the lips deeply. Genji murmured against your shoulder, your back melting into his metal chest.

“I missed you,” Genji whispered, his voice soft as he finally let some of the love he felt for you slip out.

Your hand rested on his, an apology rumbling through your mind that it took you this long to realise you cared about them both equally. Hanzo just watched the two of you, seeing the change that happened to his brother through the years.

At least he was convinced before Genji looked up, smirk on his face as he looked at Hanzo, “Want me to teach you how to make her walls sing.”

Hanzo just looked confused before Genji nipped at a spot on your neck, making your walls tighten around him. Hanzo grunted, feeling his cock harden while inside of you. Genji kept sucking on your neck, making you gasp and moan with your hips beginning to rock.

“It’s a shame we can’t watch you train,” Genji rasped as Hanzo thrust up into you, making your eyes roll back at the overwhelming stimulation, “She got so tight watching you.”

“Anija,” you said with a smile, “Your cock twitched there.”

“Do you like the idea?” Genji said, “That she got so aroused from the sight of you alone.”

The sound of slick noises filled the air as Hanzo fucked you again, his seed seeping out of you with each thrust. Genji just watched the two of you fuck, his eyes turning dark with arousal before freeing his own cock from it’s codpiece. You felt it rub against your rocking hips, a dribble of precum oozing out to rest on your skin.

“Anija,” he said, supporting your body resting against his chest, “Aim more towards you, you want to rub next to her stomach.”

Hanzo changed his position slightly and was struck by how loud you got from that small change, fluttering gasps came from your chest and your sensitive began to twitch around him.

“I’m gonna…” you gasped, Genji grasping a breast and pinching your nipple as you came with a mangled groan.

Hanzo thrust up into you, chest heaving as he orgasmed again deep inside of you. Your chest grew warm at how much of his seed was oozing out of you, Hanzo finally pulled out and a few streams of the gooey liquid oozed out of your used heat. You lifted your hips long enough for Genji to pull off your skirt, tossing it to the side to have you completely nude there.

“Up for another round?” Genji breathed into your ears and you nodded, Genji laying you on the bed while Hanzo leant against the wall and watched.

You moaned as Genji pinned you down, your thighs forced against his chest as he dove his cock in. He began to roughly fuck you, neither of you expecting to last long.  You looked past Genji’s shoulder to see Hanzo slowly stroke his cock, just watching Genji’s cock squelch through the seed that Hanzo coated you with. You kissed Genji with a strangled moan, the two of you orgasming with Genji adding to the sperm that was flowing out of you. Genji tenderly kissed the corner of your mouth was easing out, you giving a whimper at how sensitive your walls had become.

“One more,” you whimpered, Genji finally noticing the stream of tears that trailed down your face at your last climax, “Please.”

“You look absolutely destroyed,” Genji said, brushing your cheeks clean, “You sure you can handle it?”

You just spread your aching thighs and Genji smiled, lifting you by the hips to lower your cunt onto Hanzo’s hard again cock. You weakly rocked your hips and Hanzo picked up the slack, thrust up into you. You cried out loudly, your twitching walls sensitive to the slightly movement. You gave a small jump of surprise as Genji prodded at your asshole and stretching it with a few fingers. You relaxed as you felt his cock press against it, easing into you as well.

You felt so full, both cock moving in you with an irregular rhythm. Tears flowed freely again, pleasure spreading through your entire body at the feeling of their cocks stroking you through your walls. You leant back into Genji’s chest, his hands moving to stroke over your body. Hanzo reached down to stroke your clit, you jumping at the overwhelming pleasure there and your walls clenched down tightly.

Your mouth opened, no noise coming out at the sheer amount of pleasure thrumming through you at your climax. Their cocks twitched inside of you, their seed flowing out of you in streams onto the bed. Your eyes were aching to be kept open, you leaning back into Genji’s touch as they both pulled out. Hanzo stared down at your heat, watching it twitch and their cum ooze out. Hanzo pressed a thumb to push some of it back in, a hint of amazement on his face.

Your hand moved to right next to his, feeling the mess they had made of you. A soft smile on your face at the feel of it, you feeling complete with your brothers claim on you.

Hanzo looked over your shoulder to Genji, the two of them sharing a look you didn’t comprehend. They lifted you up, Hanzo grabbing your weak legs. They barely got out of the door before realising that they didn’t know the layout. You just pointed at the door, leading them into a small bathroom. Hanzo filled up the tub before laying you down in it. Their hands roamed around your body, making your heart ache as they sweetly cleaned up the mess of sweat and semen. You gave a happy sigh, your brothers taking turns to lean forward and kiss your lips.


End file.
